The Legend of Korra: Recovering
by maila08
Summary: Korra begins to recover and she tells the story of how she got Naga


Korra was still in very delicate condition. The infection on her back was getting better, they still left her back bare but they started to put bandages on the cuts. The four broken ribs on her right side were what Senna was concerned about. They seemed to pain Korra more than anything else, and she usually hurt herself there too. That entire side was completely purple with bruises and she had a lot of burns on there too. She also had two burns on her chest but those were healing quicker than the other ones. Luckily on her left side she had no broken ribs just a couple of burns and a lot of bruises, which is why they kept her on that side. Katara had told everyone that they had to wake her up every two hours to give her either tea or water. Her lips were very dry because of the fever and she wanted to make sure she didn't get dehydrated.

"Korra" Mako said moving her a little so she could wake up.

"Hmm?" she said half asleep. Korra hated being woken up. All she wanted to do was sleep. She also hated drinking the tea that they gave her for her stomach. Yes it had helped her not throw up but it tasted awful. She only took it to make her mother and Mako happy.

"Wake up" he said. Korra groaned.

He chuckled. "Come' on sleepy" he said rubbing her arm while trying not to hurt her.

It took a little while but she eventually opened her eyes and looked at him. "I want to…sleep" she told him.

He put his hand on her cheek. "I know, but you're sick, you need fluids in you".

She sighed and let him help her sit up. A couple of days back Korra would have been throwing up already, for some reason her stomach wouldn't take to the sudden movement. But now she just flinched and groaned at the pain she felt on her side and back.

Mako sat her up and had her lean on him. "Drink this" he said handing her a cup of tea. As soon as the smell got to her, Korra tried to move her face away. "No" he murmured to her, holding her still. She looked up at him and saw his pleading eyes. "Fine" she finally said.

He plugged her nose and gave her the drink. Korra flinched but drank it down. When she was done he gave her a cup of water. Korra gulped that down. She liked drinking water. He kept her sitting up for a while before finally laying her back on the bed. As soon as he put her down she fell asleep.

"How is she?" Asami asked walking into the room.

"She's tired" he replied. "She hates drinking the tea and waking up".

Asami laughed. "Yes she does hate it but Master Katara said that was going to be the last one if she could hold it down".

Mako looked at her. "It is?" he asked. She nodded.

"Korra's mom and Master Katara want to try and get her to drink other liquids so she can get her strength back".

"Good. I don't think Korra would have complied with drinking the teas for much longer" he said.

"Yeah. Oh and they told me to tell you to not wake her up anymore, until she wakes up on her own".

Mako frowned. "Are they sure?" he asked. He was worried Korra would take a long time to wake up, or worse, not wake up at all.

Asami nodded. "Yep. She'll probably sleep for a couple of days but we are going to have to wait. If you want Bolin and I can stand watch" she said.

"No. I want to be here when she wakes up" he said.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything" she said as she walked out.

Mako grabbed Korra's hand and kissed it. "You don't have to drink anymore teas or wake up every two hours" he whispered. Korra slowly opened her eyes and gave him a small smile before going back to sleep. He smiled too.

* * *

As Asami had predicted Korra woke up days later. Four days later to be exact. She was little disoriented but was fine. Her mother came in to try to heal her right side, but Korra didn't stand the healing session. She had started screaming the minute the water began to glow and Senna had to stop. She gave her a cup of water before asking Asami to help her bathe Korra, much to her dismay. She wanted to do things on her own already, but her mother wouldn't hear any of that.

After they were done, it seemed that Korra was more relaxed. They put on her a loose white shirt that Mako had bought for her and dark blue shorts. She had a superficial burn on left thigh and it didn't seem to bother her much but Senna didn't want to take any chance with it getting infected which is why she put the shorts on her. The only thing her mother hated about having Korra in shorts is that it showed all the bruises she had. Her wrists and ankles were bandaged because the ropes she had been tied up with had burned her skin.

Asami and Senna sat Korra on the bed before laying her down. "Wait" Korra said when they started to move her.

"What is it?" Senna asked.

"Can't I like lay on my back for a while? I'm tired of being on my side all the time" she said.

"Uh, I don't see why not" Asami commented looking at Korra's mother.

"Are you sure honey?" Senna answered, unsure of whether allowing her to lay on her back or not.

Korra nodded. "Can't we try? Maybe it won't be too bad". Senna and Asami both nodded and helped Korra lie on her back. They placed her on top of 3 pillows sitting up. Korra flinched when she added pressure on her back but after a while she felt fine.

"I'm going to bring you a blanket. I'll be right back" Senna told her. Korra nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked sitting down on the bed.

"Tired" she admitted. She still felt weak and wanted to sleep.

Asami laughed. "Who would have known you were so lazy" she said. Korra growled.

"I'm kidding Korra. You need to rest, you've been through a lot" she said in a kind tone. Korra looked at her. "I'm going to get the jerk of your boyfriend" she said getting up from the bed.

"Asami" Korra said. She turned around. "Thanks for saving my life". She looked at Korra and sat back down on the bed and lightly put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"You saved my life first. I owed you" she said with a smile. Korra smiled back. "Now please don't get touchy with me" Asami teased as she headed towards the door.

Korra laughed a little. "Not a chance" she replied. Senna walked in with a blanket.

"Here you go honey" she said as she placed the blanket next to Korra.

"Mom?" Korra said.

"What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

Senna looked away as she sat down next to Korra. "Don't worry about me" she said.

"Mom, please" Korra replied.

Senna looked up at her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's just that-" she began. "It's just that I can never get used to seeing you this way" she said looking at Korra's bruised up legs.

"I'm sorry" Korra whispered. "I never wanted you to see me this way".

"It hurts me so much to see all those bruises and burns and wonder what he did to you. I wish I would have been there to protect you".

"Mom, don't worry about what happened to me. I'll be fine, they really don't hurt all that much". Senna looked at her. "Ok, well they do kind of hurt but that isn't the point. You couldn't have protected me. I did what I had to do to keep the people I love safe".

"Korra, I would have given my life if I could have been able to save you from this".

Korra put her hand on top of her mom's. "Don't feel bad mom. I love you and dad. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys. There's nothing you or anyone else would have done to change my mind. I had to face Lieutenant. There was no way round it. I'll get better in no time".

"Promise me you are going to take your healing process one step at a time. You are very hurt, and I want you to recover completely" Senna told her.

Korra sighed but said "I promise".

"Would you like some water?" Senna asked. Korra nodded.

Senna handed her a cup of water and Korra gulped it down. She drank another two cups before she began to yawn. "Go to sleep" Senna whispered. Korra smiled and slowly closed her eyes. Once she made sure she was asleep Senna walked out of the room to look for Asami and Mako.

* * *

"Where can that jerk firebender boy be?" Asami asked as she looked for Mako. She was headed towards the stables.

"Looking for me?" he said. Asami froze.

"Oh you heard that?" she said, embarrassed.

"Yeah. But I don't care what you think of me" he said patting Naga.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to get Naga. I think Korra would be happy to see her and Naga has been really impatient lately too" as in agreement Naga licked him. He laughed.

"Ok well can we go back? Korra is awake and I'm sure she wants to see you" she said.

He nodded as he asked Naga to follow him. He saw Senna heading towards them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a worried voice.

"No Korra is fine. She just fell asleep. I left her alone for a moment to see what was taking you two so long".

"I came to get Naga" Mako replied. It bothered him that Korra was alone.

"And I was looking for him. But now that he is here I'm going to go look for Bolin" Asami said walking towards the house.

"Is something wrong with Korra?" Mako asked.

"No she's fine. I wanted to ask you to try to get her to take some liquids since I don't think she'll be able to hold down solids right now" Senna told him.

Mako nodded. "From what Jinora and Ikki tell me Korra was a fan of leechi juice".

Senna smiled. "Yes she is, I'll make some for her and take it to her room".

"If you don't mind I'm going to go to her. I don't like leaving Korra alone" he replied. Senna nodded.

* * *

When Mako walked into Korra's room he smiled. Korra had her head tilted to the side and her right arm over her stomach. She was asleep. He gestured Naga to be quiet and as if she understood him laid on the right side of Korra's bed with her head on top of it. Mako went over to Korra to cover her up with the blanket but stopped when he saw her legs. They were completely covered with cuts and bruises. He began to shake with anger. Naga whined.

"Sorry" he mumbled putting the blanket over Korra. Senna walked in with a jug.

"Here's the leechi juice" she said putting it on a table next to Korra's bed. She smiled as she watched Korra sleep.

"She's so calm when she sleeps" she commented. Mako nodded. "What' wrong?" she asked him.

"I saw-I saw the bruises" he finally said.

"I know how you feel" she said looking down.

"If only I could-" he said. He didn't finish it.

"Don't think that" she said. Mako looked at her, a surprised look on his face. "Hurting him wouldn't make you any better. I don't know what he did to my daughter and I don't want to know. I just want her to recover and be happy". He gave her a sharp nod. "I'll leave you with her" she said leaving the room.

Mako stood sitting down in a chair next to Korra, waiting for her to wake up. He dozed off here and there but will open his eyes to see if she awoken. It was another couple of hours before she did.

"Hey" she said when she saw him there.

"Hey you" he replied with a smile.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. She hated going asleep and not waking up for days.

"Just a few hours" he replied. "Go back to sleep".

"I'm actually a bit thirsty" she said. Her mouth felt dry.

"Oh" Mako said as he grabbed a cup and put the juice in it. "I have leechi juice. Is that fine?" he asked. Korra smiled. "That's perfect" she said. She loved leechi juice.

After Korra drank two cups and a half Mako told her she had a surprise for her. "What is it?" she asked, curiously. As if on cue, Naga put her paws on the bed and licked Korra on the face. At first the polarbear dog startled Korra but she hugged her.

"Naga I've missed you" she said with tears in her eyes. Naga licked her face again. Mako smiled at the happy reunion.

"Thank you" she whispered to him as she pet Naga.

"I knew you missed her. It's been a while since you had seen her".

"I did miss her" she said as she tried to sit up on the bed. She let out a small cry. Mako quickly got up and tried to get near her but Naga snarled at him. "Its ok girl" Korra breathed. Her side hurt a lot. Naga continued to look at Mako but let him help her sit up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, it's just that I hurt my side" she gasped.

"I guess Naga is more protective than I thought" Mako said.

Korra laughed a little. "Yeah. She reminds me of someone" she teased putting her hand on his cheek.

"I'm always going to be there to protect you" he said with a smile. She smiled back. "I know".

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got your hands on a polarbear dog?" he asked.

Korra looked at Naga and patted her. "I found Naga when I was seven years old. I got into trouble and I had to stay in my room at the White Lotus compound. I found a way out so I went off exploring. I ventured off to the edge of town. There was a ship there; they were carrying animal's skins. I got closer to see what else they had and saw that they had a polarbear dog and her cub surrounded. The polarbear dog was badly injured, but she wouldn't go down, she was protecting her baby. The men hit her with spheres and it finally went down. They were about to hit the cub when I firebended and got close enough to get the cub. They started to get near me so I moved their boat using waterbending and they ran after it making sure it wouldn't get away, all except one man. He continued to advance towards me with a sphere. "I'm going to teach you a lesson" he said. I tripped while I tried to get away from him and just as he raised the spear the polar bear attacked him and he screamed. I ran with the cub and once I was far enough I turned back. The man had stopped screaming. The polarbear dog raised its head to look at me and then collapsed. I took the cub back to the compound and named her Naga. Ever since then we've been inseparable". Naga looked attentively at her as she finished telling the story.

"That explains her protectiveness" Mako said. "She's returning the favor".

"Maybe. But she's always been there for me" she said patting Naga again. Naga licked her face and Korra laughed. Mako smiled and sat on the bed. Korra slowly snuggled close to him. He laid down and put her head on his chest. "Mako?" she said. "What is it?" he asked. "I love you" she said half asleep. He kissed her forehead. "I love you more".


End file.
